I want Chocolate milk
by NeonProwl
Summary: My OC Neon and Prowl. This is a huge Fluff fic Neon wants chocolate milk. Prowl wants to help her with this craving of chocolate dairy products. Little bit of romance towards the middle


**_A little side note: My OC Neon was a human, who had a metal prosthetic arm, after the allspark was 'dispersed' she found a fragment and it fused with her arm, after Prowl's death she used it to revive him. But her body was so used to having fragment she couldn't live without it. So they built her an Autobot body and transferred her mind in it. So now she is a robot._**

**_PS: Mentions of the Episode Human Error is in this, Neon was a human at the time and she was sleeping at Sumdac Towner (since the warehouse was so cold) and she slept through the whole incident, the Soundwave toys taking over the battle everything! XD_**

It was nice day at the Autobot base. Everyone was relaxing. Bumblebee and Sari where playing video games, Jazz, the twins and Optimus where watching while Prowl and Neon where on the cement couch cuddling, Bulkhead decided he would paint the whole scene. It was nice and quiet until.

"I want chocolate milk." Sari paused the game, everyone looked to where the statement came from. Neon. She was stilled cuddling into Prowl. "Why are you looking at me like that?" She asked, completely oblivious. "Well its just, your not a human anymore. So you kinda cant have any." Sari said. Neon threw her head back and let out a loud groan. "No!" She yelled being over dramatic.

Prowl just chuckled and rubbed her back causing her to purr. After everyone stopped laughing, Neon curled in back into Prowl and fell asleep there. Prowl looked down and patted Neon. 'She looks so cute.' He thought. 'Chocolate milk, she's so silly.' He mused to himself.

Neon kept forgetting she wasn't a human anymore. First it was pizza, chocolate pudding, pickles and then grapes. She was so forgetful. Prowl dimmed his visor and remembered when Neon was human she would always drink some light brown liquid. She always had that, wait that was chocolate milk. Then an idea came to mind.

A little while later Neon woke up and decided to practice some Circuit-Su techniques. Prowl said with a little more practice she would be able to take down him or Jazz. When she left Prowl waited till he was sure Neon was gone. "Jetfire Jetstorm, come here for a moment." Prowl said standing and walking towards a corner. They walked to the corner with questioning looks.

"What is it you be needing Prowl sir?" The twins said in unison. Prowl leaned in. "Can you make sure Neon doesn't come back to the base? I mean keep her busy for a while." Prowl whispered. The twins looked at him more confused than the start. He sighed. "I have a surprise for Neon, but it might take a while, so please don't let her come back to the base till I say she can come back. She can even sleep in your guys ship if this surprise takes to long." Prowl said.

Both twins smiled wide. "Okay! And Mr. Prowl please take all time you need." Jetstorm said happily. "Yay, we get to have a sleep over with ms. Neon!" Jetfire said. Both where reasonably happy, they haven't got to hangout with Neon for a while, and were looking forward to playing the earth games she showed them during their last visit. Both twins ran out the room and flew to look for their friend.

Prowl sighed and shook his head hoping they could keep her occupied. "Sari, a word." Prowl called for the techno organic. She sighed and paused the game she was playing and sighed in annoyance. She stood and walked to Prowl. "What ya need?" She asked.

"I need you to help me with a little project." He said with a smile.

Sari looked at him, but she was curious and wanted to know.

"What are you guys doing?" Neon asked. One minute Neon was balancing on piece of rhubarb that was sticking out of the building, the next, the Jettwins flew in and grabbed her, and flew off. "Prowl said you can be spending the night tonight!" both twins said.

"Really? Well that's cool of him. Okay lets go do something." Neon said. The twins flew faster and to there ship.

After a few days Prowl contacted the twins. "Jetfire, Jetstorm, I finished. Please send Neon home." Both twins sighed in disappointment. But knew it had to be done.

"Ms. Neon, Prowl said it's time to go home." They both said. Neon looked up from a game she playing. "Already? Hmm okay, but after I kicked your guys skid plates in this game!" She said throwing a controller to the twins.

The twins smiled and started playing the game. After two earth hours Prowl contacted the twins again. "Where is Neon?" Prowl the ever-patient bot was only impatient when it came to Neon coming home. The twins where nervous to answer, they could hear the aggravation in his vocals.

Neon, being the one who wanted to stay longer contacted Prowl. "Hey Prowly! Sorry I wanted to play this game with the twins, I'm coming home now." She said. She turned to the twins and sighed. "Ill see you two later." She walked to the entrance of the ship and transformed. Driving home.

After arriving home Neon greeted her teammates. She looked and saw Sari was lying on the cement couch holding her stomach. "Hey Sari, you okay?" Neon asked. She just looked up to her and said, "If you don't like it, I'm gonna kill Prowl." Then fell asleep. Neon looked confused and walked on.

"Well some one is grumpy." Neon mumbled to herself. She continued to walk through the base and stopped at Prowl's room. "Yo Prowl, Sari looks ticked to the off what did you do?" She asked as she walked into his room. But no one was in the room. She was about to leave when the door closed and a pair of arms wrapped around her waist. Light kisses where planted on her helm.

"Hello there." He said. She leaned back into his touch and purred. "Hey" She said, turning her head and kissing him as best she could. "So what did you do to Sari?" She asked as one of his servos traveled down her body while the other stayed stationary. Prowl continued to let his hand roam as he whispered in her audio, "She was helping me with something."

Neon purred louder. "Might I ask what she was helping you with?" She asked. Prowl then let go of her and jumped to the tree in his room. He got a canister from behind the tree. Neon couldn't tell what was in it so she asked. "What is it?"

"It's a special blend of oil, I spent the last few days trying to make it, Sari helped me a lot with it." Prowl said handing a small canister of oil to her. She accepted and stared at it, wondering why it was so special. "What's wrong?" Prowl asked noticing she was questioning it.

"Just remembering the oil nog thing. From what you guys told me you felt tipsy after drinking it." She said. "And from what you told me the end result was, I am not looking forward to a similar result" She continued.

Prowl chuckled lightly and placed a servo on her shoulder. "Its safe for consumption. It's just for you, and if you like it I'll make you more." He smiled lightly, a smile that always made Neon's artificial spark pulse rapidly. "Okay I'll try it." She said before taking a sip.

When the small amount of fluid touched her glossa the sip turned into a gulp. She pulled the canister from her lip plating and smacked them repeatedly. "Dude that taste amazing! It's yummy!" She said jumping in place and taking a few more sips. The more she drank it the more familiar it tasted she thought. "I was hoping you'd like it." Prowl said causing Neon to pull away from her thought.

"Mmmmm Yeah I love it." Neon said, her faceplate having remnants of the oil on it. She took the opportunity to lean over and kiss Prowl, causing the oil to smear on his faceplate. "So you and Sari made this?" She asked.

"Yeah, I made it a chocolate milk flavor, but since I never had it, I needed Sari to confirm the taste since she's techno organic." Prowl explained. Neon smiled now understanding why Sari looked so grumpy. Neon downed the rest of the container and put it out, silently asking for more. Prowl chuckled and took the canister and walked out with Neon following.

From that point on Neon got a habit of drinking at least two canisters a day of Prowl's special oil.


End file.
